


Wspólna nauka

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [104]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam nie do końca radzi sobie ze zrozumieniem materiału na zbliżający się test z fizyki, więc Niall przychodzi mu pomóc. Oboje starają się skupić na nauce, co nie im nie wychodzi, ponieważ oboje pałają do siebie wielką miłością i mają ochotę na inne rzeczy niż siedzenie nad książkami. Niech będzie słodko i niewinnie z odrobiną ostrego pazurka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspólna nauka

  -Musisz skorzystać ze wzoru na siłę grawitacji – podpowiadam cicho, patrząc na zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy mojego chłopaka

                Liam burczy coś w odpowiedzi, marszcząc brwi. Drewniana końcówka ołówka znajduje się między jego wargami, gdy przygryza ją ze złością.   
  - No, znasz ten wzór – mówię, uśmiechając się. – Używałeś go w poprzednim zadaniu.

  - Wiem… – Liam wzdycha, pocierając dłonią czoło. – Jestem po prostu zmęczony i nie mogę się skupić.

                Kiwam ze zrozumieniem głową, przysuwając się bliżej do niego. Siedzimy na łóżku w moimi pokoju, otoczeni kartkami ze wzorami fizycznymi, notatkami z zajęć, różnego typu formułkami. Liam wpatruje się w treść zadania, a rumieńce złości wstępują na jego policzki i szyję, sprawiając, że wygląda uroczo. Oblizuję wyschnięte wargi, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej i opieram głowę o jego ramię.

  - W takim razie posiedzę tu cichutko i popatrzę, jak sobie radzisz – mówię.

                Liam nie odpowiada. Wyjmuje z ust ołówek i stuka nim w kartkę, a ja unoszę oczy, patrząc na jego żuchwę, zarumienione policzki, rzęsy rzucające długie cienie, na prosty nos, na brązowe , łagodne oczy i cieszę się, że jest _mój_. Nie potrafię się oprzeć i przechylam głowę, dociskając wargi do szyi jego skóry i uśmiecham się, słysząc westchnięcie uciekające z jego ust. Liam odchyla się nieznacznie, dając mi znacznie lepszy dostęp do jego szyi, którą przygryzam łagodnie tylko po to, by po chwili przejechać językiem po wgłębieniach pozostawionych przez moje zęby. Wysysam kilka malinek tuż pod jego uchem, a potem przesuwam nosem po małżowinie, na co Liam znów wzdycha.

  - To wcale… – szepce i jęczy, gdy dociskam usta do jabłka Adama, ssąc je lekko. – Wcale… Nie jest rozpraszające…

                Uśmiecham się naprzeciw jego skóry; jego głos jest zachrypnięty i słaby, gdy wyciskam pocałunki na jego gardle, obojczykach, szczęce. Czuję jego ciepłą dłoń, przesuwającą się w górę i w dół po moich plecach, wysyłającą tysiące dreszczy wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Popycham go, zmuszając, by się położył, a sam siadam na jego udach, dociskając jego nadgarstki do materaca. Uśmiecham się do niego uroczo, przekrzywiając głowę, zanim się nad nim pochylam.

  - Ależ… – mówię, całując go w usta po każdym słowie. – Ja… nie… robię… nic… takiego.

                Liam śmieje się głośno, a ja pozwalam sobie na wpatrywanie się w jego iskrzące oczy i tracę uwagę, co on szybko wykorzystuje, wyrywając ręce z mojego uścisku i układając jedną dłoń na moim biodrze, a drugą na karku. Przyciąga mnie do siebie, całując długo i czule; jego język oplata się wokół mojego, gdy ssie go lekko, a potem jego miękkie wargi przesuwają się na moją szyję, zostawiając po sobie mokre ślady.

  - Miałem się uczyć – przypomina mi, odciągając kołnierz mojej koszulki i wysysając bordową malinkę pod obojczykiem.

  - Przecież się uczymy – mówię, przebiegając palcami przez jego włosy. – Bardzo… pilnie.

                Przez chwilę wpatrujemy się w swoje zarumienione twarze i błyszczące oczy, a potem powoli siadamy, poprawiając swoje ubrania, uśmiechając się do siebie nieśmiało. Moje serce bije mocno w piersi i jestem pewny, że nie jestem z tym osamotniony. Liam sięga po kartkę z zadaniem, która w międzyczasie upadła na podłogę.

  - Jakiego wzoru miałem użyć, panie profesorze? – pyta ze śmiechem.

  - Siła grawitacji – przypominam mu, siadając za nim i masując jego ramiona, raz po raz składając lekki pocałunek na jego karku i chichocząc, gdy po każdym muśnięciu ust przez jego ciało przebiegały dreszcze.


End file.
